OP DUELO
by Scarecrow101
Summary: Migue toma clases de música que llaman la atención de todos y la envidia de uno.


Op. D.U.E.L.O.

Dame

Una

Entoncación

Luego

Ofuscate

Todo es oscuridad, hasta que una pequeña flama aparece y se puede ver un enorme cuarto con paredes de metal, de una salia esta flama que parece recorrer un circulo y luego el pedazo cortado de metal cae pesadamente al suelo, inmediatamente una sombra asoma su cabeza mira que no haya testigos y luego entra silenciosamente, vuelve a revisar y mete un enorme objeto, mas que la sombra, lo carga y comienza a recorrer un complicado sistema de pasillos y cuartos con tuberías internas que son revizadas por válvulas.

La sombra comienza a apresurar sus pasos hasta que comienza a correr esquivando pequeñas trampas que se activan a cada paso, como pisos que se abren objetos puntiagudos que salen de agujeritos de la pared, pero con gran agilidad sale de las trampas sin un rasguño.

Pronto activa otra alarma y luces rojas comienzan a parpadear en un ritmo armonioso con un sonido de intruso, se escucha su jadeo debido a su enorme carga pero sacando fuerzas toma ese objeto con un solo brazo mientras con el otro saca un arma.

En una de las camaras aparece Número #1 deteniéndose en una esquina, cometió el error de no haber visto la camara de seguridad, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error, así que apunta su arma y de un segundo a otro la camara muestra el condimento disparado a gran velocidad y luego solo estática.

#1 no se da por vencido, asi que corre rapido esquivando mas trampas cargando el objeto pesado que ahora se puede ver que parece tener una forma de cono y envuelto en papel.

Siguieron trampas mas pequeñas, mas pasillas y escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto en especial, pasa la puerta y la cierra quedando todo en oscuridad nuevamente, alza la mano y al encontrar una cadena la jala y la luz del baño se enciende

5(tranquilamente sentada en el lavamanos): Bienvenido jefe

Migue grita al ver a todo su equipo en el baño esperandolo

1(asustado): ¡Que hacen aqui!¡Es un lugar privado!

4: No te alteres #1, solo queremos ver que llevas ahi

#1(guardando el objeto en su espalda): ¿Yo? ¡NADA!

#2: ¡A él!

Todos los niños corren contra él, quien abre la puerta para escapar, pero es atrapado a pocos pasos, #4 toma el objeto y le quita la envoltura de papel, al terminar se lo muestra a todos quienes primero quedan sorprendidos y luego comienzan a reírse a carcajadas

#2(secándose las lágrimas de risa): ¿Acaso estas aprendiendo a tocar la tuba?

#1(liberándose): Por eso no quería que lo supieran... y no es una tuba, es un helicón, y fue una estúpida idea de mi padre de tomar clases de música para aprender a tocar ese instrumento

#5(con dolor de estomago por tanto reír): pero tu no tienes nada de músico... nisiquiera puedes tocar una canción con los ruidos de los botones de la consola de mando

#2: O cuando quiso tocar el vaso de vidrio

Todos se quedaron callados un segundo, #2 pensó que de nuevo no lo entendieron, pero todos se rieron cuando recordaron como #1 comenzó a tocar un vaso con una cuchara y a los tres golpes la rompió derramando todo el liquido en sus pantalones.

#4: Yo odie cuando me hicieron tomar clases de piano, pero no al menos no me hicieron aprender a tocar algo como esto. ¿Se imaginan a #1 en un concierto?

Todos se volvieron a reír de Migue, que ya tenia toda la cara roja de coraje incluida su calva, y pareció estar a punto de pasar a un tono violeta por la ira

#3(suspirando): bueno, pero para ser sincera yo creo que es tierno que aprenda a tocar música

#1(ahora rojo de la pena): ¿En... serio?

#3: si, me gusta la música, tal vez hasta aprendas la tonada de los simios arco iris y me la enseñes

#1: claro, cuando la aprenda te la tocare, hasta vas a quedar impresionada de que tan bueno soy

Los otros 3 comenzaron a bajar la intensidad de sus risas, 4 se quedo callado al ver como Migue recibía toda la atención, mientras 2 y 5 se miraban entre si pensando que nada bueno saldría de esa platica.

Luego cada uno se volvió a ocupar de sus asuntos, #1 fue a su cuarto a practicar, #3 fue a su casa para peinar a todos sus muñecos, #4 dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer y también se fue a su casa, mientras #2 y #5 fueron a la cocina, mezclaron agua, harina y otras cosas, para formar una espesa masa y al terminar de batirla, la calentaron rápido y tomaron unos pedazos para ponérselos en los oídos, justo a tiempo cuando Migue comenzó a practicar con el helicón y evitar oír sus horribles notas que provocaran que los perros ladraran y los hamsters se desmayaran por el escandalo. Al no oír nada por los tapones #2 y #5 se levantaron el pulgar el uno al otro por su buena idea.

Así pasaron tres días. #1 practicaba en todas las tardes luego de regresar con su instructor al que veía al terminar la escuela, #4 extrañamente decía que tenia algo importante que hacer y también se iba en las tardes, #3 se quedaba a veces, en las cuales #5 le daba algo de la mezcla para tapar sus oídos obligándola a prometer que no se los quitaría.

Incluso tuvieron 2 misiones y en el camino de ida y vuelta Migue seguía practicando, obviamente con sus compañeros ignorándolo por los tapones de oídos, aunque #4 paresia voltear a verlo constantemente a pesar de no oírlo.

Luego de esos tres días llego el cumpleaños de Kuki, el cual recibió regalos y pastel en su casa, la escuela y en la Casa del árbol, por lo que se puede decir que fue su día mas feliz. Aunque según Migue esto no había terminado ya que a pesar de que le dio un hermoso regalo había planeado ir a casa de Kuki en la noche y tocar la tonada que le prometió. Mientras #4 solo le dio una gorra de béisbol que encontró en su cuarto para no ser el único que no le regalo nada y presumir que su regalo fue mejor que el de Migue.

Así que a llegar la noche, #1 llega a la casa de Kuki, desenfunda su instrumento musical se lo coloca, toma aire y se queda con la boca abierta al ver un enorme piano siendo arrastrado

#1(sorprendido): ¿Tú?

#4(exhausto por arrastrarlo desde su casa): Si, ¿Algún problema?

#1: Si, que haces aquí

#4(poniéndose nervioso): yo... este... que le digo... pues volví a mis clases de piano...

#1(poco convencido): ¿Y porqué?

#4: porque ya estaba harto de que todos te pusieran atención por tu tonto instrumento

#1: ¿Todos o Kuki?

#4: Claro que Kuki... digo todos, como sea estoy harto y les mostrare que soy mejor músico que tú y tal vez hasta me hagan líder de sector

#1: Si, claro ya veras que soy mejor músico, solo toco unas notas y vas a salir llorando

#4: así pues yo... un momento, ¿Y porqué les vas a tocar una canción a Kuki?

#1(mas sonrojado que #4): es que se lo prometí

Lejos de ahí, #5 miraban la escena con sus binoculares, sentada en una silla de playa y comiendo palomitas, pronto llega #2 con dos refresco en cada mano

#2(sentándose en la otra silla): ¿Que me perdí?

#5(mirando a #4 y #1 alzando la voz y agitando los brazos): aún siguen peleando

#2(enfocando sus binoculares): me gustaría saber que dicen

#5(sonriendo mientras lee los labios de sus compañeros): no sabes de lo que te pierdes

#4: ¿entonces ya le llevaste serenata a tu novia Lizzie?

#1: Si... bueno, aún no, es que como es el cumpleaños de Kuki quería enseñarle primero lo bueno que me volví

#4(dirigiéndose a su piano): si como no, pero ya basta de hablar, te mostrare como toca un maestro

#5: mira, ya van a comenzar

#2(dejando de mirar el suelo con los binoculares): ¿Tan rápido?

El Güero se truena los dedos y luego se queja del dolor, pero se repone y con su dedo índice toca la primera tecla del piano, la cual no toca bien y provoca que su dedo se quede entre las teclas, se queja mientras estira su mano para sacar el dedo, hasta lograrlo y terminar con el dedo rojo

#1: si eso es ser maestro mirame a mi.

Migue sopla fuerte pero de su instrumento no sale ningún sonido, extrañado toma mas aire y vuelve a soplar pero ninguna nota salia de su helicón, ni saber que pasa ahora toma todo el aire que puede y sopla demasiado fuerte hasta ponerse muy morado pero finalmente un hamster que estaba escondido dentro del helicón sale disparado hasta caer al suelo y terminar de reclamarle a #1 en su idioma de hamster se da la vuelta para regresar a la casa del árbol

#2 y #5 se caian de sus sillas por tanto reír, sabían que faltaba un hamster, pero nunca pensaron que terminaría en el instrumento musical de su líder, pensaban que debieron grabar eso en video

#1(apenado por lo sucedido): bueno, ahora si veras a un verdadero músico

Migue sopla ligeramente para asegurarse de que no hay otro hamster adentro, luego sopla fuerte pero oprime una nota tan fuerte con su dedo que este se le resbala y se le tuerce, provocando que se quejara tanto como #4.

#4(viendo a uno): bueno, yo estaba calentando, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz

#4 toca de nuevo la tecla teniendo cuidado de que no se atorara esta vez, pero tocaba tan fuerte y desafinado que los animales comenzaron a quejarse, además de que no se podía saber exactamente que tonada estaba tocando o si estaba inventando alguna canción.

#1(determinado): pues yo también estaba calentando

#1 tambien comienza a tocar el pedazo que aprendió de la tonada de los simios arco iris, y lo hace igual de mal que su compañero rubio, solo que esta vez los perros salían huyendo y algunos vecinos con el sueño ligero veían por la ventana a ver si estaban torturando a algún gato

#4(viendo #1 que tocaba mejor que él): ¿A si?, ahora veras

#4 comienza a tocar cada vez mas rápido y oprimiendo las teclas, ahora tratando de imitar la canción de los monos de colores que #1 trataba de tocar

#1(tomando mas aire): pues si

#1 también toca mas fuerte, algunos vecinos se quejaban pero nada de eso los detenía y continuamente recargaba sus pulmones ya que sentía que se desmayaba por falta de aire, mientras el Güero sentía que los dedos se les desgastaban y que le dolían las piernas ya que se le olvido traer el banquito del piano. A pesar de todo ninguno de los dos cedía por una razón que tampoco querían admitir

A Migue ya le temblaban las piernas mientras su cara se pone morada por falta de aire. Al Güero le duelen mucho los brazos y siente que en los dedos ya tiene ampollas sobre ampollas.

#2(viendo a los vecinos enfurecidos): ¿Crees que debemos hacer algo?

#5(preocupada): Creo que si... ¡espera!¡la luz del cuarto de Kuki se encendió!

Pero ni #1 ni #4 se dieron cuenta de eso y tocaban cada vez mas alto para opacar el sonido del otro

Kuki(Furiosa): ¡YA DEJEN DE HACER ESCANDALO!¡QUEREMOS DORMIR!

Ambos niños se quedaron callados e inmóviles, como si fueran una foto de ellos mismo tocando los instrumentos

Kuki(cerrando la ventana de golpe y se va a su cama): Los hombres son unos estúpidos, una les hace un cumplido amable y terminan haciendo tonterías como estas...

#2: Creo que dejaremos de oír esos ruidos en la casa del árbol

#5: estoy de acuerdo, ¿Pero que haremos con toda la masa que preparamos?

#2(pensando en una buena idea): ¿Quieres lamer la cuchara?

#5: bueno

Así ambos se dirigen a la cocina. Mientras, con #4 y #1...

#4(mirando la ventana): ¿Crees que se enojo mucho?

#1(tambien mirando la ventana): yo creo que si, tal vez debamos dejar de practicar por un tiempo

#4: si, además estas clases no me dejan mucho tiempo

Ambos comienzan a caminar a sus casas

#1: tienes razón, solo practicare con mi maestro y podre usar este tiempo libre para hacer unos arreglos en la casa del árbol... oye, ¿Quieres hacer un dueto?

#4: bien, ¿pero como lo llamamos?

#1: ¿Que tal...?

Fin.


End file.
